Your Biggest Mistake
by Dark Black In The Nightmares
Summary: "Yo sabia las decisiones que tenia que tomar y también sabia perfectamente que no podía enamorarme de dos a la vez"


**Hola! Jeje se me ocurrió esta historia de golpe,espero que les guste.**

**Bye!**

**One Shot! :D**

* * *

_Bueno supongo que tengo que hablar sobre mi..._

_Mi nombre es__** Rose Darkness**__ y tengo 14 años,me convertí en asesina cuando tenia 13 años...suelo desaparecer en las sombras o algunas veces no tanto...Soy algo callada en todo momento...pero...hay veces que eso no esta bien...así que...habla para compartir todo lo que siento...Soy amiga de __**Jane,Nina,Jeff,Jack,Sally**__ y entre otros..._

_Y bueno supongo que ahora me toca hablar de mi relación con __**Alex**__ y __**Dylan...**_

_Bueno a __**Alex**__ lo conocí de pequeño antes de convertirnos en asesinos, y cuando cumplimos 10 años el me dijo que...estaba enamorado de mi...pero el siempre tuvo vergüenza en decírmelo y cuando cumplí los 14 años,me dio un regalo muy lindo...el me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una especie de laberinto que por las noches las luciérnagas iluminaban por todos lados...entonces el me dijo que...desde pequeños sintió la gran necesidad de decir __**"Te amo"**__ cuando me lo dijo...mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte yo comencé a llorar, lo abrece y le dije __**"También te amo"**__ y nos dimos un dulce beso en los labios..._

_Y a __**Dylan **__también lo conozco de pequeño,con los dos me llevaba muy bien..también el sentía algo por mi cuando teníamos también 10 años hasta los 14 años,pero en ese entonces...yo le dije que ya era novia de __**Alex**__ y que no podía enamorarme de los dos a la vez...Yo fui el día en que fue su cumpleaños...ese día fui con mi amiga...__**Serenty**__...bueno en ese entonces...el pregunto a __**Serenty**__ si quería que fuera su novia...ella admitió que nadie la amaba...mas tarde...el la beso...y eso fue chisme de toda la secundaria...cuando me entere que el y ella ya son novios...me alegre mucho por ella...yo sabia desde un principio que quería que alguien la valorara...y para eso están... _

**_Tus amigos..._**

* * *

_****En la escuela a las 13:30 hs****_

* * *

Con Serenty,cuando estoy a su lado siento que por fin estoy con alguien...

-No puedo creer que me haya besado en su fiesta de cumpleaños,puedes creerlo?-Me dijo Serenty muy emocionada-.

-Me alegra por ti...por fin encontraste a alguien quien te valore...-Le dije-.

Serenty me miro algo muy preocupada y me dijo:

-Rose...entiendo que no puedes enamorarte de dos a la vez...-Me dijo-.

-Creo que tienes razón...

-Bueno tu estas con Alex y yo Dylan...-Me dijo-.

-Que bueno...-De golpe mire a un chico y era el...Alex-Alex!

El chico se sorprendió,salio corriendo y me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Como amor?-Me pregunto-.

Y yo le respondí:

-Bien...ok la verdad no se si estoy bien por lo que le dije a Dylan..-Le dije algo con tristeza-.

-Ya Rose...hiciste lo correcto...me alegra que me hayas terminado con ese idiota...

Al oír la palabra,comencé a llorar...

Alex me miro con tristeza y me dijo:

-Rose...no llores...me da pena verte a si...-Dijo secándome las lagrimas de mis mejillas-.

-Te amo...-Le dije-.

-Yo también te amo...-Dijo-.

Nos miramos,Alex se fue acercando a mis labios y a los suyos y nos dimos un dulce beso en los labios...me fui mas acercando a el ya que el tenia sus brazos en mi cintura...y para evitar que todos nos vieran besando...nos separamos rápidamente...

-Rose..perdón no quería avergonzarte en frente de todos...-Me dijo al ver que todos ya habían visto-.

Yo no respondí y lo abrace:

-N-No importa...hiciste bien en hacerlo...-Le dije-.

-Ok...-Me respondió-.

-Bueno...te veo a la salida...-Me fui despidiendo de el-Adiós!

El me despidió también con una sola mano.

-Wow! Eso no me lo esperaba...-Dijo Serenty-.

-Ni yo tampoco,jeje...-Me sonroje un poco y me reía-.

-Jeje...-Serenty también se rió un poco-.

* * *

***A la salida***

* * *

Alex me tapo los ojos y le dije:

-Porque tanto misterio?-Le pregunte-.

-Es una sorpresa...-Me dijo-.

-_Me pregunto que sera..._-Dije atravez de mi mente-.

Alex al fin me dejo ver la sorpresa y me sorprendí mucho por que lo que me mostró era...

-Recuerdas esto?

-Si...aquí es donde...-Dije-.

-Me declare a ti...-Dijo Alex-.

Nos sentamos en un sauce llorón y en ese momento ya era de noche...nosotros siempre esperábamos que fuera de noche...era nuestro pasatiempo que hacíamos siempre.

Una luciérnaga paso sobre mi,puse mi mano en ella y vi como se iluminaba,con la otra mano tenia la mano de Alex, yo me sonroje un poco,pero lo mire con una sonrisa...

En ese momento me quede dormida...

Alex en ese momento se despertó de golpe...

-Rose...Rose despierta...-Dijo Alex al intentar despertarme-.

Desperté...

-Que pasa?-Mire hacia abajo y descubrí que estaba desnuda-Q-Que?!

-Em...me aproveche que estabas dormida...lo siento...-Dijo apenado-.

Yo me puse algo roja como los tomates y le dijo:

-N-No te preocupes,jeje esas cosas pasan...

Alex le sonrió:

-Entonces vamos?-Le pregunto-.

-Claro!-Le dije-.

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos fuimos y me gusto mucho ese lugar era muy apreciado para mi o para el..

_**You know this is your biggest mistake**_  
_**What a waste, what a waste, what a waste**_  
_**And of all the things you never explained**_  
_**You know this is your biggest mistake**_

_**You tread water**_  
_**Fighting for the air in your lungs**_  
_**Move**_  
_**Move closer**_  
_**Maybe you can right all your wrongs**_

_**But you let go**_  
_**Cos your hope is gone**_  
_**And every answer fades away**_

**FIN**


End file.
